starbound_praxeumfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbound Praxeum
Following the Eternal Throne conflict, the Republic and the Jedi Order agreed upon the launch of The Starbound, a Valor-Class cruiser converted into a mobile Jedi Academy, in order to protect and ensure the passing of the teachings of the Jedi Order as well as to assure the Order's survival, with the rationale that a single ship constantly in movement will be far harder to locate and destroy than a planet-bound Jedi Academy. Rules: *Gasp* Rules! Really, this is mostly common-sense stuff, but having some rules is, unfortunately, a necessary evil in any kind of organization or community. OOC (Guild) Rules 1. We are a mature guild and expect all members to be above 18 years of age, and to act like it. 2. Harassment, Griefing, disturbing other’s RP or Spamming is not permitted or tolerated. Any member found to engage in any of these activities (towards guildmates or anybody else) will be removed from the guild. 3. In-Character conflict and drama drives Roleplay forward. After all, there would be no stories if everybody always agreed with one another. This is perfectly fine. Out of Character drama is not, however. Please try to avoid conflict with your guildmates whenever possible and resolve those that do arise in a mature manner. Most conflicts result from simple misunderstandings. Thus, to promote a healthy and fun community atmosphere, the following rules should be observed: a) When conflicts DO arise, let a guild officer know of the situation and let guild leadership handle the matter. b) Observe and respect whatever decision guild leadership has made. If you disagree with it, you may appeal directly to guild leadership but do NOT discuss it in public, or with other guild members. You are also expected to follow the original decision until a final one is made following your appeal. c) Refrain under any circumstance from attempting to police the guild or seek justice for yourself. Your guild leader and officers are there for that. d) Avoid discussing politics, religion and RL events in Guild Chat. Such topics are discouraged because they tend to cause arguments. If you do engage in such discussions, PLEASE know when it’s time to withdraw from them. e) Flaming, name-calling, racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic slurs or any other kind of verbal abuse is considered a major offense and will see no tolerance. Any member found to engage in this kind of behavior has no place in our guild and will be removed. 4. Trolling, as in posting any comment or content (facetious or not) that is intended to trigger a negative reaction is not permitted. We all love humour and joking around is fine, but don’t try to cause drama. 5. ERP (Erotic Role-Play), while not encouraged, is not forbidden. However, make sure that you follow those few guidelines: a) Make sure your partner is over 18. Even if the guild’s minimal age is 18, some younger members could slip by and it’s not worth the risk. Some states and countries prohibit even simulated sex with a minor. b) Remember the difference between ERP and Cybersex. ERP is describing your -characters- having sex, much like a writer would write a sex scene in a novel. It’s purpose is not to excite, but to tell a good story. c) Cybersex is simulating sex with another person online in order to feel arousal. While there is nothing wrong with either of these things (we don’t judge), it’s a good notion to keep in mind. d) ERP should be kept to private channels (Group or Whisper). Do NOT use Say, Emote, or (in the name of all that is Holy) Guild chat and Global channels for ERP. Think of your fellow Jedi’s pure and virgin eyes (Or orbits, in the case of Miralukans)! 6. Alts a) Alts are permitted, and you may have any number of alts within the guild as you please. Rank progression will be handled per character, not per account. b) Only one of a given player’s character may have a Padawan or a master at any one time. That is because only one character can be played at once and we wish to avoid situations where a padawan/master is left with no one to RP with because their master/padawan is busy RPing on another toon. 7) Activity a) All characters are expected to be played regularly. It sucks to start a RP storyline with another character only to have them vanish for weeks. b) Players who have to be away from the game for more than 2 weeks are expected to let the guild know through a forum post. c) For players who have an assigned role (such as masters or padawans), this delay is reduced to 1 week. d) Characters that haven’t been played for two weeks (or one, see above) without explanation or notice will be marked as ‘inactive’. Inactive characters that have been given a role (such as master/padawan) will be temporarily removed from their assigned roles so that another character can take over. Example: X is the master of Y. X stops missing without notifying the guild. After 1 week of inactivity, X is marked as inactive and Y is assigned to another master (if available) to complete their training. Y is the padawan of X. Y goes missing for over 1 week with not notification to the guild. W, an initiate without a master, is assigned to X as their new padawan for the whole duration of their training. If Y returns, he is retrograded back to Initiate until another master is free to resume their training. If the absentee has notified the guild and provided a date for their return, no action will be taken until 1 week after their return date has passed. e) If a player must leave the game for more than one month and DOES notify the guild, their character will be marked as inactive (with all that implies) but they will NOT be removed from the guild as long as they return when planned or give the guild an update as to their estimated date of return. f) Character who have not been played for over one month and have not notified the guild (or did but more than one week has passed since their estimated date of return with no update) will be removed from the guild. They may re-join after their return. 8. Guild Channels : a) Guild Chat is Out Of Character unless specified otherwise (ex: “/gu *comm* All personnel report to the bridge!”) b) Say, Emote and Yell should always be In Character. When necessary or appropriate, you may use indicate an OOC comment in an otherwise IC channel with double parentheses (ex : “/say (( typo ))” ) c) Group, Ops or Whisper may be IC or OOC as decided by the players involved d) During RP events, Group or Ops will usually be In Character unless specified otherwise by the use of double parentheses or decided by the event’s host. e) During PVE, Group or Ops should be kept OOC to promote proper communication, but that is left to the discretion of the involved players or to the group leader Roleplay Guide The following articles are guidelines to help make Roleplay as fun and rewarding for everybody involved. As a Heavy-RP guild, we strongly encourage everyone to follow these guidelines as much as possible, 1. IC (In Character) : Everything that is said and done In Character is understood to be what your -character- (not you) does and says. It is considered to be ‘part of the story’ and of the RP’s continuity. 2. OOC (Out Of Character) : What is said and done Out Of Character is understood to be what you, as a player, says and does as a person behind a keyboard. It is not part of the ‘story’ and should be ignored when roleplaying. 3. Have a Background (Character bio) as early as possible. A background will will give you a clearer idea of who your character is and how he would react in a given situation, which helps making a deep, consistent and memorable character! 4. Don’t try to be a special snowflake or the Galaxy’s savior. While the game makes you THE hero, this is not how it works in Roleplay. Not everyone can be the Barsen’thor and not everyone can be the Hero who defeated the Emperor. For the same reason, actual in-game story is generally ignored. 5. Everybody expects to have a place and a part in the greater scheme of things. Make sure to leave your RP partners some space under spotlight if you want people to want to RP with you. 6. For the same reasons, avoid having an extraordinary background. Avoid stuff like being Satele Shan’s ‘other’ secret child, Darth Malgus’ cousin, or Luke Skywalker’s apprentice who went back in time to try and learn the ways of the ancient Jedi. Keep your background believable. While a long and developed background is not a bad thing, your character should shine through your portrayal of it, not by how out of this world their background is. 7. OOC information should never be used IC. Try to be logical and consistent as to what your character knows. Example : You, as a player, know that Alderaan will eventually be destroyed by the Death Star. Your character would have no idea of this, therefore, you should not mention that fact while roleplaying. 8. When Roleplaying, one of the key concepts is immersion, that is, how immersed within the Star Wars universe you are. For everyone’s enjoyment, avoid talking about HP, levels, stats, quests, or anything that pertains to the mechanics of the game since your character would have no clue about them (unless they’re Deadpool). Instead, say you’re injured, or that you feel your abilities have improved (or better yet: ignore game mechanics entirely when roleplaying). 9. Occasionally, you will want to Roleplay fights or sparring session. While this is not required, it is strongly advisable to use the /roll function found <<here>> When creating scripted RP events, avoid making your character the ultimate hero who fixes everything. Let the players accompanying you have some influence on the story. 10. Companions should be ignored and dismissed whenever possible. It can get extremely confusing when everyone leaves their companions out, and since we all have the same ones, it makes no sense to include them into the RP. Therefore, Companions, just like the Game Story are entirely OOC. Officer Structure Because the command structure can get confusing, and to facilitate communication, here's a quick breakdown of the roles that are currently filled by players and who holds them. This list is in order according to the command structure and will be updated if new roles in the command structure are added in. Master Commander: Jorixa Nokko Jedi Commanders: Ikyrian, Akilus Starship Captain: Cal Terrik Bridge Officers and equivalent : Jekee Maral (Master At Arms), May'lea (Logistical officer) Republic Forces Commander: Captain Richoshen * *As an independent Force to the Jedi Order and the Starbound's Security personnel, Republic Forces answer, in order, to the Master Commander, Jedi Commander, Starship Captain and the Master-At-Arms. IF NONE OF THEM are available, any Jedi Master, Knight or Padawan can take command of the Republic forces. Regarding the Starbound itself, if no captain, Jedi Commander, the Master Commander, or bridge officers are online, assume that the Starbound is being commanded by a NPC bridge crew. In extremely dire circumstances, any Jedi Master or Knight may also take command of the bridge. If you wish to be given a command role, get in touch with me and we'll discuss it. DO NOT assume an IC command role or rank without having received my approval for it (or that of a guild officer).